List of Ideas
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This contains different chapters of different ideas I've thought of. Merely for you to enjoy and review. All kinds of new ideas.
1. Chapter 1

List of ideas

chapter 1

You may have seen something like this before, but it was taken down. This contains different story ideas of mine that I want your opinions on. As plan to keep it up and post when I have a new idea in mind. Simply review and tell me which ones seem interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A serpent's twist

In the large city of domino city, is where we find a young Jaden Yuki walking down the sidewalk with his backpack on. He was currently making his way down to the nearest card store for his newest cards. He had seen duels when he was a little baby and had been eager to get his own deck as soon as possible. Now his parents had finally let him go out and get his very first deck.

Jaden finally made it to the store and proceeded inside. He was astonished from all the cards that were either hung on the walls or were sitting in the display cabinets waiting to be purchased. He walked over to a special section which contained special cards. These decks had already been created with certain archetypes of monsters with supporting magic and trap cards.

He saw that each deck had a picture of the best card of the deck in front of each one. Jaden looked past several ones that looked cool, but just didn't seem to suit him. He finally stopped and stared at a certain picture. It was a picture of the deck''s best card. The card depicted a blue-skinned female shaped monster, the monster had a long serpent-like tail instead of a pair of regular legs, with an orange underside of it leading up to the monster's waist. It had two large blue serpents with orange undersides as her arms. She also had blue serpents as hair instead of regular hair. She didn't have a mouth, but had golden jewelry around her neck, and as a headdress for her forehead. The area around her chest had red spots that indicated her 'assets'. The one thing that really attracted Jaden's sight was her pure red eyes.

Jaden raised his hand and waited til an elderly man walked over. "Yes young man, what can I do for you?" asked the man looking at the young child.

"I'd like to purchase that deck." replied Jaden pointing at the deck behind the serpent goddess.

"Ah, I heard that one is a little tough to master." replied the man taking the deck out of the case and putting it on the counter. "Who knows, maybe you can master it." Jaden handed the money to the man and took the deck and headed home.

(Jaden's room)

Jaden had been shuffling through his deck the moment he got home and he was already coming up with strategies for different ones. He was shuffling through his cards again when he came across the one that had a picture in front of the deck. He pulled it out and stared directly into its eyes, as though they were beckoning him.

He pulled away for a moment and saw that the card was glowing the same blue color as the female's body. He instinctively dropped it and stood back a few steps. A small orb appeared out of the card and levitated to Jaden's eye level. It then began to take shape and coil around the young duelist. The light it was emanating finally dimmed down to reveal a shocking scene to a young Jaden.

There coiled around the youth's bed and the youth himself, was none other than Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Her long serpent tail was spread out around the bed and Jaden's feet. Her two serpent arms gave a few flicks of their tongues before turning to Jaden. Vennominaga herself seemed to be gazing at Jaden with an odd glint in her piercing red eyes. The kind of glint a predator would have in the presence of their prey.

Jaden suddenly found himself lifted up close to Vennominaga's face, due to his legs being wrapped up in Vennominaga's large tail. He could feel himself shake a little on the inside with fear from being in her piercing gaze. Any moment he was waiting for her to crush him with her large and powerful tail. He had closed his eyes just encase it happened soon. He didn't want to witness the end of his life.

"What is wrong, little one?" came the soft voice of Vennominaga as the duel spirit looked at the young brown haired child as he closed his eyes. 'He must be scared.' thought the serpent creature as she gently put him near her chest and wrapped him up in what was her version of a hug. The two serpents that were her arms gently sniffed the boy before giving him a few licks, causing the youth to giggle a little.

Jaden finally had enough giggling from the two serpents licking and looked into the sharp gaze of Vennominaga, and was mesmerized by how she looked up close. He could actually feel the scales at his touch from her hug. The young lad finally heard the question at looked at the duel spirit. "Nothing. I was just caught off guard. That's all." replied Jaden with a cute pout someone his age would make.

Vennominaga found it incredibly cute and gave him a tighter, yet still gentle hug and set him down on his bed. "Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to get out and stretch." she emphasized this point by rolling out her large tail. "I can already tell you're confused by what's going on, right?" Jaden just gave a simple nod and waited for her to continue. "Well, I'm what certain people would call a duel spirit. There are thousands of duel spirits, most of which either live in the duel monster world, or have a human partner."

This sounded interesting to Jaden, so he crawled closer to hear more about it. "Duel monsters that have a human partner are known to be called spirit partners. Which brings me to the point I'm trying to make here. Would you like to be my partner?" came Vennominaga's question as Jaden let the words sink in.

He felt completely overjoyed that a real live duel spirit wanted to be his partner. He couldn't say yes fast enough before he found himself engulfed in another gentle hug and felt her scaly skin warming up a little.

"I had waited for a while before anyone bought the deck I was in, but I didn't know my partner would be this cute." replied Vennominaga causing the young duelist to blush in embarrassment for the compliment.

Jaden let out a small yawn and sadly had to get out the warm hug and crawled under his bed sheets. Vennominaga coiled around the bed and layed herself down on the other side of the bed and let her piercing red eyes go over Jaden's cute face before she let sleep overcome them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well, hope you like this idea and all the others that will come with it.


	2. Chapter 2

List of ideas

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chance

Fenghuang slowly opened her eyes as she felt that she was on solid ground. She looked down, and was confused to see that the ground she was on seemed to be obscured by a thick fog. Taking another look around, she saw that everywhere she turned was nothing. Literally nothing. It looked like she was standing in the middle of a blank canvas.

She turned her head around to see that she was still there. But how was that possible? The last thing she remembered was falling into a fog that the Shuyong Tree had sent her after deciding she would spend the rest of her life in oblivion.

"Am I dead? Or just, gone?" question Fenghuang to herself as she walked a little bit in circles to try and understand this.

"No, you are not dead, Fenghuang." boomed a voice that made the owl turn around and saw the Shuyong Tree stand tall before her as though it stood there for years.

"If I'm not dead, then is this where I will spend the rest of my life?" asked the owl.

"This is the realm for those who have caused so much trouble that they can no longer exist in the world. This is oblivion." replied the tree.

"If I'm really here, then why bother visiting? Come here to gloat?" asked Fenghuang with a schowl.

"No. What you tried to do with time was a horrendous crime, but I have a feeling you were meant for something of this world. You have walked the path of the prideful, but I feel your skills can benefit another individual." replied the tree.

"Oh yeah? Who?" asked Fenghuang.

"The dragon warrior." replied the Shuyong tree shocking the owl.

"What! He is my enemy, and you're saying I can help benefit him? That's crazy talk!" yelled Fenghuang.

"I know it sounds unlikely, but I believe that if you were willing to change your ways, and help train the dragon warrior, you would still be allowed a chance to live."

"And why exactly do I need to help train him? Shifu is already his master, and I was close to ending him just a few minutes ago." replied Fenghuang.

"Because, I can tell that deep inside you, there is still good. You can deny it all you want, but deep down, you wish to be noticed for your strength, but in a way so people respect you, and not fear you."

Fenghuang was about to retort, but couldn't for some reason. Was that true? Is everything the tree said true? No! It couldn't be. She was Fenghuang, strongest kung fu master in all of China!

"I find that highly unlikely." spat Fenghuang turning her back to the tree.

"Fine. You say that now, but you won't after you've had a second chance." replied the tree catching her attenton.

"What do you mean 'second chance'?" asked Fenghuang turning back around.

"I mean, I can grant you the chance to go back in time, to make up for your crimes." replied the tree.

"Really." Fenghuang gave the tree a look that showed her doubt.

"I can easily send you back in time to before Po became the dragon warrior. But in doing so, you must train him before he becomes the dragon warrior. This will help insert a sense of seriousness, so that he will take the dangers of his destiny more serious."

"So you want me to go back in time, train Po before he even becomes the dragon warrior, and that will allow me to live again?" asked Fenghuang.

"That is correct. And to be sure that you do not stray from these conditions, you will be required to wear this." the tree glowed as Fenghuang's foot glowed for a moment before it died down to reveal a golden ring around her leg. "This ring shall see what you are doing. If you happen to try and remove it, you will be banished to oblivion for the rest of your life."

"So I either take the offer to help train the panda and get my freedom, or I stay here for the rest of my life. Well the offer speaks for itself." replied Fenghuang.

"Excellent. I will send you back a month before Po is named the dragon warrior, giving you plenty enough time to help train him. I will also provide you a home and provisions for the start, but you will then be on your own. Good luck." replied the tree as Fenghuang began to glow.

"Yeah, hope I don't see ya too soon." commented Fenghuang before disappearing.

As soon as the owl was gone, the Shuyong tree continued what it left out. "Whoops, I forgot to mention that a few hearts may fly during her quest. I'll just leave that to her." replied the tree as it vanished from oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

List of ideas

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweet dreams or bad nightmares?

Dr. Robotnik cackled with glee as his latest plan to crush Sonic the Hedgehog was about to unfold. He sat in his chair as his robots were putting the finishing touchings on the cylinder shaped pod.

He had realized that simply using robots against him wouldn't work. He needed to use a weakness that has effected every person. Fear. He would use his newest invention to not only gather the fear of mobian citizens, but concentrate that fear into a new creation to wipe out all who stand in his way.

But, there was a catch. In order for the fear to manifest, it needed DNA to use as a medium so it could form. He smiled as one of his robots held a strand of blue and yellow hair. The DNA for Sonic, and his sidekick Tails. These pieces would be used to construct the very thing that would crush them all.

"Put the hair into the machine." ordered Robotnik as the strands were dropped into the machine. He began to type in the needed data to get his machine up and running. After making sure it was all in place, he pressed the enter key, causing the machine to power up as it read the codes.

Robotnik rubbed his hands together as the antennae on top of the machine began to suck in the nightmares that were produced by sleeping mobians. A large burst of electricity raced to the pod and began to cause a bright light that illuminated the whole lab.

A green light came on his screen, showing that his creation was complete. He stood up and walked up to the pod with glee on his face.

"Now, open the door." ordered Robotnik as his robot pressed the button to open it, but as soon as it opened, two blurs shot out and the robot was instantly smashed to pieces.

"What the-" Robotnik watched as the blue blur ran around his lab, crashing and smashing anything in its way. The yellow blue though seemed to be ripping the wries out of his computers.

"Stop them!" yelled Robotnik as his robots tried to detain the two creations, but were either smashed, or dismantled to pieces. Robotnik tried to make a run for it, but the blue blur used some of the torn wires and used them to trip him up.

He fell flat on the floor and his eyes widened as the two blurs began to mess with the energy being fed to the machine. "No!" cried the madman as the pod began to overload with the tinkering and began to go critical.

He could tell he didn't have any time to run and accepted his fate. Right before the pod exploded, the two blurs appeared in front of him, shocking him by what he was looking at.

He only had a short amount of time to see the two figures disappear from his lab before he utter a simple sentence. "What have I done?" before the pod exploded, causing the rest of the lab to go into failure, resulting in the lab and everything around it being caught in a large explosion.

Miles away, the two figures watched the explosion with glee as the moonlight revealed their forms. The first appeared similar to Sonic, except for the noticeable chest that reached out farther, showing it was female. She had the same blue fur and quills like our hero, but had red eyes that stood out from the black background of her whole eye.

The second was also female due to the white fur on her chest that bulged out like her counterpart. She appeared similar to Tails, but her eyes took the same appearance as the first. She also had a red gem attached to a strand of her hair that hung in front of her.

smiled as she stretched her limbs after their little workout. You're probably wondering what was going on. Well let me explain. Due to Robotnik's machine absorbing nightmares, along with the DNA of Sonic and Tails, those factors combined had resulted in creating the feared dark version of Sonic, while bringing Tails Doll back due to someone's fear of her.

So in a way, they are the result of nightmares, and our heroes DNA mixed together. But they were different than you would believe.

"So, Kyu, how about we take a walk through town?" suggested calling Tails Doll by a new name. After all, calling her Tails Doll all the time would be a mouthful, and weird considering her female gender. Which was caused by the perverted nightmares that accumulated from a large group of mobians from a strip joint.

"Maybe," Kyu tapped her chin before she gained a dark grin, "But I want to find my other half." replied Kyu licking her lips. "What about you, Exe?"

was caught off guard by the new name, but it did suit her. "Alright, but I think we need to give them a little, 'surprise'." replied Exe. with a dark grin that still seemed seductive.

Kyu mirrored the smile and both began to become surrounded in a cloud of darkness before it swept them up and began its path towards Station Square.

'Ready or not Sonic/Tails, here we come.' thought the two females as our two heroes were in for a wild ride.


	4. Chapter 4

List of ideas

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stuck in time might not be so bad

Sly let the sea breeze from the ocean blow against his face as he let his head drop onto the railing of the ship. You're probably wondering why Sly was stuck on a ship instead of with his friends. Well the answer was quite simple.

He and his friends along with Carmelita faced off against an art collector called Cyrille Le Paradox, a skunk who had tried to alter the Cooper Clan's history by getting his ancestors in trouble while trying t0 forge documents to make his family successful in the present.

After dealing with several of his cronies, Sly faced off against him one last time on top of his blimp. It was tough, but Sly managed to beat the skunk. The sad thing was that the skunk took his parachute, but got a one way ticket to the sea after getting hit by a jetliner.

But things weren't going his way as the vortex he created is where he fell. He blacked out for a bit after entering it, and woke up on the deck of the very ship he was currently on. The owner of the ship managed to pull his unconscious body from the wreck of the blimp as it was sinking into the sea.

The one who had saved him walked over to him and slapped him on the back. "Hey! Why the long face?" asked the voice as Sly turned to greet them. The owner of the voice was a female raccoon with a mask similar to his own, but with the right eye covered up to signify the lose of it. She wore a white blouse shirt over her body while wearing a brown belt that held her brown work pants up. She wore a pair of blue boots. She had a dagger attached to her belt that had the Cooper crook serving as the handle. This was his great ancestor, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper, master thief of the seas.

After pulling him aboard her ship, she waited til he was awake to question him. Luckily he learned the best ways to fib from numerous jobs and gave his best show. Sadly though, Henriette happened to know a few of her own tricks an could see right through him even with one eye. Seeing how he couldn't lie to one of the best, he told the truth. At first, she thought he was mad, but he swore on the Cooper clan itself that it was true. That was something that was the highest proof that a Cooper was telling the truth.

Seeing how he was determined for her to believe him, she slapped him on the back and smiled at him. "Good to see some family out here."

After that, she let him stay on her ship, provided he pull his own share around. Which he didn't have a problem with.

"Nothing, just been thinking about things." replied Sly looking out at the sea again.

Henriette knew he was thinking about his home and leaned on the railing next to him. "Look, I can't promise you'll get home. Heck, we don't have anything even close to what got you here, but I do know one thing." replied Henriette holding up her finger.

"What's that?" asked Sly who got pulled into a headlock by the female Cooper.

"You got family with ya." replied Henriette chuckling while keeping her hold on Sly who managed to get out. "Anyways, I'll be down below checking our rations. Make sure we're in the clear and signal me if we've got trouble ahead." replied Henriette walking away.

Sly cracked a smile as she headed down below. While it was unknown Whether he would get back home or not, what Henriette said was true. As long as they stuck together, anything was possible.


	5. Chapter 5

List of ideas

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The general's lust

It was a nice and sunny day as our story's protagonist, Taiki, a young boy with spiky brown hair and goggles was taking the chance to go out and enjoy the day. What he didn't realize was that this day would change his life.

As he passed an alleyway, he stopped in his tracks as he heard something. From the sounds of it, it sounded like an animal. He made his way into the alley and could see something ahead. The soft whimpers of the creature made him get closer.

When he got closer, he was amazed to see a creature that like a cat, but completely different. It had all black fur on its body, but there were certain spots that were purple, such as small tuffs of hair on the ears, the tip of the long tail, and even stripes of said color on the tail. It also had purple gloves on its front legs. Said gloves had protrusions from each finger, like claws. They also had black stripes on them as well.

Taiki was amazed at this creature. Said creature looked at him and hissed in an attempt to scare him, but it stopped as it held its side with its glove covered paws.

"Hey, let me see." replied Taiki crouching down to get a better look.

The cat-like creature hissed again and began to crawl away from the human.

Taiki held out his hand so the cat could get his scent and trust him.

The unknown creature sniffed around Taiki's hand and could tell that he meant no harm. It reluctantly moved towards Taiki and showed its wound.

Taiki took a closer look and saw the wound. From health class, he could tell it was caused by some kind of blade.

Taiki looked the creature in the eye and said sincerely, "Let me fix that up for you."

BlackGatomon looked at the human in confusion. He wanted to heal her? His behavior was different from the other humans she had seen who looked at her with disgust or confusion. He wasn't bothered by the way she looked. This caused her to not notice him picking her up until she was pressed against his chest. She felt his body warm her own and found herself dozing off in his arms as he carried her to his house.

Taiki looked down and smiled as the feline-like creature was sleeping. He looked up and saw his house. He checked to see if his parents were home, but they weren't. Which worked for Taiki as he not need his parents asking questions while the creature was hurt.

He set the animal on the couch and began to scavenge around for towels and medicine to heal the creature.

BlackGatomon began to stir as the heat she felt was gone. She opened her eyes and saw she was someone's house. She looked over the couch to see the boy carry in a few towels and bottles on top.

"Good to see your awake." commented Taiki as he sat down next to the creature and grabbed one of the towels. "Let me take a look at that cut." replied Taiki getting in closer.

BlackGatomon scooted away while keeping her wound covered. She wasn't going to let this human try anything with her.

"I know you don't trust me, but it needs to be treated." urged Taiki.

BlackGatomon hissed as her wound flared up. Taiki took the chance and held her paw up and began to rub the cut with the alcohol coated rag.

BlackGatomon felt like rolling her eyes at his tactic. She was made of data, not tissue. The only thing his rag would do is make her fur coat smell funny.

Taiki cleaned the cut and began to apply the medicine that would fix it. After that, he began to wrap her stomach up in bandages to keep the cut covered.

"There, all done little guy." Taiki said before BlackGatomon hissed at him. "Whoops, I mean girl." replied Taiki fixing his mistake.

BlackGatomon crossed her paws as Taiki decided to sit next to her.

Taiki was still confused on what this creature and was gonna take a chance to find out. It was a silly one, but it was better than nothing.

"So, what are you exactly?" questioned Taiki who saw the feline creature turn to him.

BlackGatomon gave him an unimpressed look before replying. "I am what you humans call a digimon." replied BlackGatomon who shocked Taiki.

"Y-Y-You can talk?" asked Taiki.

"Yes, and I can do other things" replied BlackGatomon holding out her claws.

"Easy there. No need to start anything." Taiki waved his hands down for her to pull her claws away. After doing that, Taiki continued his questioning. "So, what are digimon? And where do you come from?"

BlackGatomon sighed as she should have seen this coming. She could just tell him a lie and make a run for it, but he did try to help her heal. So she might as well tell him. Not like anyone would believe him anyway.

And so, BlackGatomon began to tell the human boy all about the digital world, minus the reason as to how she got injured.

Taiki absorbed all this knowledge like a sponge and found it better and cooler than he could have imagined. Before he could ask anymore about her world, a sudden light exploded in the room to where they had to shield their eyes.

They looked after the light died down and saw a portal that seemed to be composed of 1s and 0s.

Taiki saw BlackGatomon seem to sigh before hopping off the couch and walked towards the portal. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home." simply replied BlackGatomon who saw that Taiki looked sad. She sighed as she didn't want to stay any longer, but felt that up and leaving without thanking him was rude. She turned and surprised Taiki by giving him a hug. Taiki returned the hug and knew that he would miss her.

Soon BlackGatomon pulled away and began to walk to the portal. Before she entered, she turned and gave Taiki a wink while sticking her tongue out and jumped into the portal.

Taiki watched the portal close and felt sad, but happy. He had made a new friend. He would soon realize that he forgot to get her name and introduce himself. But it would be years later that he would say one phrase that made sense.

"A person's name is something special. So it should be said by those closest to you."

He would soon realize how much that phrase truly meant in a few years time.


	6. Chapter 6

List of ideas

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One crazy love story

It was a clear day in the world of Acme Acres as we see young Calamity Coyote tinkering away at his latest trap.

His newest idea involved a trapdoor, sticky maple syrup, and a large boiling pot.

Calamity smiled as he looked at the blueprints. He would put bird seed on the trapdoor, causing Little Beeper to run right into the maple syrup. Then all he would need to do is throw the lever, letting the trapdoor go down toward a large boiling pot.

Calamity had just finished with the syrup and was putting the bird seed down. He could hear the roadrunner down the street and hid in a bush to watch as his plan work.

He saw the young roadrunner run right into the syrup and began to enjoy the free meal. Calamity rubbed his hands together and pulled the lever. Calamity waited to see the trapdoor drop, but saw it didn't move. He kept pulling it up and down, but still nothing.

It was at that exact moment that both toons noticed something up in the sky. They saw it get bigger and realized that it was a meteor!

Calamity saw it go straight towards Little Beeper and felt dread. He merely wanted to trap him, not get him killed.

He rushed out of the bush and tried to get the roadrunner out of there, but saw the bird shake its head no. Calamity was shocked that the bird he had chased after for years refuse his help.

Little Beeper knew that he couldn't move. This syrup was much tougher than glue. He knew Calamity could get hurt and picked up the coyote and flung him away, just as the meteor landed on him.

Calamity landed on his stomach and was stunned to see the space rock. It radiated a pink glow that seemed to die down before it began to crack. The rock broke apart like dust in the wind and left behind a crater that an unconscious Little Beeper was in.

Calamity rushed down to see if his best friend/rival was alright. When he got to his side, Calamity's jaw dropped literally to the ground.

The roadrunner looked way different than before. He now had on a pair of ballerina slippers instead of his regular sneakers. His body also appeared to be more curvy that some of the girls at school had. The feathers on the back of his rear stood up in a plume shape. He also gained red lipstick on his yellow beak, while the feathers on his head now dipped down to cover his right eye. Said feathers now had a pink bow on top. He also seemed to have eyeshadow on his eyelids as they were closed.

Calamity didn't know how, but that meteor had somehow turned Little Beeper into a girl!

Calamity could see Little Beeper's eye begin to open and could only think of one thing at the moment.

'This can't be good.'


End file.
